creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Freddy.
Eu vou escrever aqui o fato mais assustador da minha vida. 09/09/2014 Eu estava estava esperando lançar um jogo de terror chamado de: Five Night's at Freddy's. Quando descobri que havia lançado corri logo para comprar, mas eu me decepcionei pelo preço caro. Quando rapidamente apareceu uma propaganda dizendo que havia uma versão "pirateada" do jogo,cliquei no anuncio e me redirecionou a uma página do Media fire com um arquivo chamado apenas de "Freddy." Sem pensar duas vezes cliquei logo no botão de download, não demorou muito para baixar. Fui para minha pasta de downloads,não achei o arquivo,então fui procurar em outra pasta,na minha área de trabalho estava o arquivo "Freddy",eu achei bem estranho mas não me importei e coloquei para iniciar. Ouvi um chiado quando iniciei o jogo,depois aconteceu uma cutscene: Mostrava um homem roxo com uma faca na mão se movendo para o meio de uma mutidão dentro da pizzaria,a cutscene terminou,e depois foi para o menu principal onde mostrava dois modos de jogo: Survive the night e Load game,provavelmente o modo "Survive the night" era o new game então cliquei nele. A tela apareceu escrito em vermelho: 12:00 AM Night 1 lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Então começou um jogo,no fundo dava para ouvir alguém (provavelmente o jogador) com uma respiração muito forte,as vezes a tela dava uns flashes mostrando uma mão sangrenta arranhando a tela,foi quando ouvi um grito. E ouvi alguém correndo rapidamente pelo corredor então a porta da direita abriu, e antes que eu pudesse ver quem era,a tela deu estática.Apareceu uma nova cutscene: mostrava uma porta fechada e escrita "Parts & Service" e ouvi gritos altos pareciam crianças morrendo,e por baixo da porta apareceu um sangue escorrendo, e a cutscene terminou. Eu deliguei meu notebook porque estava com um grande medo.Não consegui dormir aquela noite,mas num momento eu consegui e tive um pesadelo:eu era o mesmo cara roxo do jogo,eu ergui minhas mãos cheias de sangue e eu acordei com o barulho do meu windows ligando,eu fui checar,tinha uma janela de bilhetes ligada e ela dizia para eu jogar o jogo ate terminar. Eu estava meio "desacordado" e eu fui jogar novamente o jogo e ouvi outro chiado e apareceu uma cutscene: um tipo de marionete abriu a porta e viu as crianças mortas,ele havia trago máscaras e ele colocou em cada uma e trouxe algumas roupas e enfiou os corpos dentro e a cutscene acabou não apareceu a tela de título e foi logo para o corredor,agora eu podia andar e correr. Eu estava vagando pela pizzaria quando apareceu um tipo de Freddy de ouro e ele sussurrava alto e apareceu uma killscreen e um grito grosso de fundo e aparecia algumas palavras na tela como:"Meu problema" "Um problema" "Porque não gostam de mim" "Eu vou me vingar"' e o jogo travou. E essa foi a ultima vez que joguei esse jogo,nunca mais vou jogar um jogo,vou me isolar do mundo,talvez em uma caverna o que eu vi naquele jogo depois que travou me deu vontade de me suicidar. Categoria:Fanfic Categoria:Videogames